Ascent of the Damned
by The Grand Improviser
Summary: Will the death of Pilaf mean peace in the world?


The corridors seemed to echo the faintest of actions. Stretching out for what to many would seem eternity, each and every square inch of the walls were canvassed with depressingly plain décor. Murals hung from the walls in horridly rigid patterns, embellished portraits of heroes long since deceased appeared pressed from falling by their own melancholic existence, and the overarching glaze of metal and dehumanization gave the room a hollow glow. However, the owners did not much pay attention to these things. The need to accomplish menial housework was of little importance when the need to accomplish the most significant of goals. In an instant, the formerly vacant hallway burst into action.

Three figures turned a corner and began to walk along the lifeless path towards a set of double doors placed at the end of the hallway. Their clamorous voices broadly sliced through the soulless tranquility as if it had never existed. The one farthest to the left, noticeably the only female of the three, perhaps stood out more because of her normalcy. In her uniform, the only peculiar thing about her appearance was the absolute darkness of her hair- it practically shone blue in the periodically intensifying light. Next to her, a peculiar creature strode. Of fair build and of adequate height, the most significant feature on it was that it was not human, but canine, in origin. It did walk on two feet and its features were close enough to human appendages, so the sight became less of an oddity as time passed.

To the right of both of them stood an emperor of immeasurable influence. Those that saw him immediately recognized him as the Colossus that nearly bestrode the world. Therein lied the problem. A quick glance at him made you realize that not too many people actually saw him. In spite of the extravagant costume he cloaked himself within, he was a man of extremely short stature; of course, a positively beryline complexion did nothing to help his already disheveled appearance. Among them, they carried five spheres, similar in size and color to basketballs. It would be a strange ritual as it stands, but these spheres apparently contained stars.

The woman was the first to speak up out of the three. "Emperor, Search Teams Five and Seven have been lost. That makes six teams in the last few days. They've seemed to have fortified the southern front with strength we could never predict." The dwarfish creature merely nodded, well aware of the fortifications. "We can't just keep throwing these people's lives away- the populous is already getting angry." The dog-man interjected with, "Remember, sir- they can revolt. We should pull out and rethink our strategy." The creature spit at this. "Oh, and I suppose we should have pulled out when we got these five?" "But they weren't expecting us to get the first couple. They know what we're after, and they'll protect it with their lives." With an eerily nasal laugh, the Emperor responded to the statement. "Oh, Mai, you are too funny. Thinking I care about lives…you are the " "With all due respect, Emperor Pilaf," the middle figure spoke up, "we really cannot afford to throw lives away right now. We all know they'll destroy us if it comes down to an even-numbered battle. I'd suggest simply buying out a soldier to turn on his men and get the Dragon Balls for us." Pilaf heavily considered this prospect.

The intercom suddenly erupted with a shrill, scratchy voice. "Attention, attention- palace is under attack. Report to defense positions immediately." All three stopped dead in their tracks. "An attack!? Now? The reports said they were entirely defensive right now!" "We can obviously scratch that idea." The canine retorted. "This is no time for jokes, Shal!" Pilaf did not say anything. He did cringe a bit, somewhat confident he knew what the situation was. Through the aforementioned corridor, one could hear the goings-on of the lower levels. From listening to the vociferous defenders and multiple collisions, Pilaf and the others inferred that there was an extremely powerful invader plowing through the hastily made blockade. Dropping the Dragon Balls they held, Mai and Shal intuitively took a step towards the stairs, but Pilaf sternly said, "You will NOT leave me here."

With a degree of difficulty, the two harnessed themselves and stepped back into alignment. Pilaf, now growing intensely disturbed by the events downstairs, began to march towards the double-doors he had been originally seeking. Turning to accompany the Emperor, the two heard a steadily rising noise ascending the stairway. "S…Sir, it's coming up…" Shal managed to force out. Not one of the three was anywhere near articulate now. Pilaf slowly turned around, and caught a glimpse of the invader.

Its shoulders seemed to extend as far as the doorway extended, its head reaching well beyond the height of the doorway. With a single step, it took out the entirety of the wall, revealing the staircase. Its eyes were covered by a pair of jet-black sunglasses, which didn't seem in place for an indoor invasion. Most prominent of all, however, was the fact that this thing really wasn't human- it was plainly robotic. With a painted-on frown twitching out of simulated hatred, the robot began to advance on the three. Mai was the first person to react. With an almost equivalently inhuman drive, she sped towards the metallic fiend. However, the invading monstrosity either didn't think much of the potential barrage or did an excellent act of apathy. In any case, it took but a second for it to lift its arm and send her into the wall with a swing of his forearm. As gravity took effect and she slumped to the ground in a heap, Shal leapt towards the creature, rage having hijacked his senses. Once again, the robot took out his opponent in a single move.

Pilaf was visibly terrified. Paralyzed by fear for a moment, he could only watch as the thing in front of him began to advance. "N..no… d-d-don't come any c-cl-closer…" the Emperor stuttered. It was unfazed by the unsupported order and grabbed the now cowering Emperor's head. The screams of anguish reverberated throughout the corridor, nay, the empire, as the once mighty Pilaf's skull was crushed.

The invader, his task now complete, gathered the five until recently abandoned Dragon Balls and began to steadily walk towards the staircase he had entered the corridor from. On the way, it spoke into what would be constructed as a transmitter of some sort. Its dull, lifeless voice hovered listlessly as he informed someone that his mission was complete. Pausing for a moment, it then sought out where the Commander was. Upon finding out, the creature descended into the main hallway of the palace. On his back, one could plainly see a small, crimson emblem. It was shaped like a bowtie, or, perhaps, a ribbon.


End file.
